LOve Of A Different Nature
by sasleggolas
Summary: An AU Legolas/Faramir, a new evil has hit middle earth, eowyn hates farmir leggy on dangerous journey please R+R
1. Default Chapter

This is an AU story. Yes it really is a Legolas/Faramir slash, one of very few even though they make a great couple, please try it you might be pleasantly surprised.  
  
At the start of the story Legolas and Faramir have never met before.  
  
1.1 DISCLAIMER  
  
None of these characters except the unknown assassin belong to me, they all belong to the great writing wizard Tolkien.  
  
1.2 MARYLOU  
  
Thank you for the encouragement you gave me to write this  
  
Oh yeah before I forgot please read and review, I live for reviews good or bad. Please check out my other stories to.  
  
2 Farewell and Unexpected Meetings  
  
"That's it Faramir, I can't take this anymore!" Eowyn screamed at her fiancé. "You never have any time for me."  
  
Faramir sighed, these arguments were becoming an all too familiar part of every day life.  
  
"I am leaving you. Go this is my house after all Faramir. I don't care what you do, just go."  
  
Faramir paled, this was what he had been dreading for weeks now, and now it had finally come.  
  
"Eowyn what have I done to deserve this?" he asked quietly.  
  
"What have you done?!" she spluttered furiously, "You are so busy preparing for a war that might never happen that it's as if I don't exist! You barely even come to bed at night."  
  
"Well if that is how you really feel I will be gone by first light tomorrow."  
  
*********  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
*********  
  
Legolas was nearing Gondor with reports of the enemies movements for Aragorn. Riding alone was a risk but a risk that had had to be taken. The other elves were busy fortifying Mirkwood's defences. He hated riding through this forest, they were so isolated and eerie. The trees were closely knitted together with their leaves woven like blankets. No animal lived there, no animal dared enter, the silence was absolute, not even the whispering of wind in the leaves.  
  
Behind a tree near the end of the forest an assassin waited. His instructions were clear, he had only one shot. That was the reason he had been assigned this task, his superb marksmanship. He saw the elf coming, timing was paramount. He shot and turned and fled back, deep into the forest.  
  
The first thing Legolas knew of it was a searing pain in his side. Spurring his horse on, he hoped to make it out of the woods before he collapsed. Bursting out from the last trees, he blanked out and fell to the ground.  
  
Faramir witnessed Legolas's fall and ran forward to help. Looking down he saw it was an unfamiliar male elf with bright, shining, golden hair. Swiftly he poured some cold water from his canteen to revive the elf. Legolas' eyes flew open and sapphire eyes met cobalt eyes and their gazes locked.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
Don't forget to review 


	2. Healing Frienship

Thanks to everyone who reviewed glad you liked it. *Grins* sorry it took so long to update. But here is the next chapter Please check out my other stories and review this one  
  
HEALING FRIENDSHIP  
  
Faramir looked down at the figure that lay on the ground before him and gasped. Tales told by his men said that Elves were the fairest of all creatures but these words did not seem to do this Elf justice. The Elf's eyes showed deep wisdom born of many years of life yet they still retained a youthful innocence that mystified Faramir somewhat. His eyes rested on the golden hair for a few seconds, watching the sun play over it, making the Elf seem ethereal and beyond human touch. A scan over the Elf's body revealed perfectly toned muscle that suited the Elf's slender frame and Faramir found himself longing to explore every inch of it.  
  
He was snapped out of his daydream when the Elf tried to stifle a groan as he sat up. Acting quickly but gently he pushed the elf back down, saying quietly, "Lie still, you are in no danger. I am Lord Faramir, advisor and friend to the King, Aragorn. Give me but half a minute and I will attend to your wound." Legolas gazed at the man that Aragorn held in such high esteem and he could see why, there was an air of leadership and kindness about the man. As Aragorn trusted Faramir, Legolas did to, trusting his friend's judgement.  
  
"Then know that I am Legolas, youngest son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. I have come on an urgent errand to the King, I have vital information that he will need to help defend the kingdom. If you assist me I will be forever in your debt and it will ease my heart for I will be able to get the information to the King all the sooner." Faramir nodded as he undid Legolas' blue shirt to get a closer look at the wound. "Tomorrow I will accompany you to the King's presence. There are storm clouds gathering overhead and I fear they would break before we could reach the safety of the palace. Tonight we shall shelter in nearby cave that the enemy knows naught of until it passes." Resignedly Legolas agreed. "Legolas I am going to pull the arrow out now and I fear it will cause you some pain, so be warned." Managing a weak smile Legolas said, "We Elves are not as fragile as we look, illness does not affect us like you Mortals and there are only two ways we can die."  
  
Faramir gaped for Legolas had guessed exactly what he had been thinking. Shooting Legolas a dubious look, Faramir pulled out the arrow with one sharp tug so as to minimise the pain. Blood spurted out profusely from the wound and he hastened to apply the witch hazel and bandage the shoulder tightly. Legolas felt weak and shaken, Faramir, with his quick perceptiveness, drew the Elf into his arms hoping to bring him some comfort. The feeling of the Elf in his arms sparked off internal battles to keep his feelings for Legolas under control. 'He is an Elven prince and I would be a fool to think that I would have a chance of his love. Besides he is probably spoken for. Even if he isn't how could such a noble and gorgeous Elf like Legolas ever have any interest in a mere man like me.'  
  
Snuggling back in the strong arms that encircled his thin body, Legolas felt safe for the first time in his life. But mentally in his head he was scolding himself. Long ago he had sworn that love was never to be for him when he saw the amount of pain it brought with it. But this human was changing that, penetrating the shield in a way Legolas had not thought possible.  
  
A clap of thunder startled the pair back to reality. Faramir grabbed the reins of Legolas' horse murmuring comforting words to the frightened beast he made a dash for the cave, Legolas still securely in his arms. They barely made it before a torrent of rain came down so thick and fast that not even the keenest Elven eyesight would have been able to pierce it. The cave was airy with thick foliage that covered the entrance, hiding it from all prying eyes. Faramir was sure that they would be safe there, for that night at least.  
  
Tucking Legolas in a warm blanket quickly built and lit a fire from the stores he kept at the back of the cave. Wordlessly he handed Legolas some food and sat cross-legged opposite the Elf.  
  
Both shot each other shy smiles before averting their gazes, each trying to hide their own feelings for the other least they spoil what they already had.  
  
TBC  
  
Please Review 


End file.
